X-Men
The X-Men are the formerly covert mutant strike team based out of Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. They've battled fellow mutants, Sentinels, aliens and in the Merge, the forces of chaos. Still, they are seen by some as terrorists, and by a minority, heroes. Preferring to operate in secret since their inception in 2002, their cover was blown to the government in the Merge, but as yet nobody has acted against them, thanks to their efforts to stave off that world-wide crisis. Members cyclops.jpg| Scott Summers aka Cyclops storm.jpg| Ororo Munroe aka Storm iceman.jpg| Bobby Drake aka Iceman beast.png| Hank McCoy aka Beast Havoc.jpg| Alex Summers aka Havoc Wolverine.jpg| Logan aka Wolverine kurt.jpg| Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler gambit.jpg| Remy LeBeau aka Gambit Rogue.jpg| Anna Marie Darkholme aka Rogue Reserve Members xavier.jpg| Charles Xavier aka Professor X Xavier's Institute forge.jpg| Forge aka Forge Xavier's Institute karma.jpg| Xi'an Coy Manh aka Karma Xavier's Institute jeangrey2.jpg| Jean Grey aka Pheonix Generation X angel.jpg| Warren Worthington III aka Angel Worthington Industries sunfire.jpg| Shiro Yoshida aka Sunfire Operating in Japan dazzler.jpg| Alison Blaire aka Dazzler On Tour Former Members banshee.jpg| Sean Cassidy aka Banshee Freedom Force colossus.jpg| Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus Soviet Super Soldiers thunderbird.jpg| John Proudstar aka Thunderbird Deceased - 2006 polaris.jpg| Lorna Dane aka Polaris Deceased - 2010 Tech and Vehicles History * 2007-1999 Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy and Amelia Voight all have a part in building Cerebro. * 1999 - The fate of Magneto's mutant enclave in Transia convinces Charles that the world needs a team of mutants who can defend their own kind and show humans that mutants are not something to be afraid of. * 2000 - McCoy and Xavier recruit Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman and Angel to be the first class of X-Men. * 2001 - The X-Men encounter Alpha Flight for the first time when they detect the mutants Wolverine, Aurora and Northstar in their ranks. They also discover Emma Frost but she rejects the idea of joining the team. * 2002 - The first time the X-Men are in the field. They act covertly stopping the Purifiers from killing Mutant children under Ameilia Voight's care. * 2003 - X-Men clash with Mystique and Victor Creed for the first time, when Mystique frees Victor from prison. * 2004 - The X-Men encounter Vanisher and track him to DC where they fight Iron Man (who was also tracking him). * 2004 - The first time the X-Men go public. They face off against the Acolytes at a facility where the government is performing tests on Mutants. The government attacks both teams and the X-Men fight to both stop the Acolytes and to defend themselves from the army. Despite their care not to take human or mutant lives both the Acolytes and the X-Men are branded terrorists. * 2004 - The X-Men fight the Leader when he threatens to detonate gamma bombs. They fight along side, the Hulk, Iron Man, Was and Ant-Man, and the Fantastic Four. The Leader uses mind control technology to take control of the heroes, but Xavier is able to free Jean Grey's mind and she frees the Hulk who destroys the machine and frees the rest. * 2005 - Sage approaches Xavier and informs him of the activities of the Hellfire Club. She works with him as his spy in the organization. * 2005 - The X-Men save Lilandra of the Shi'ar Empire, and in the process of reviving her Xavier forms a psychic bond with her. However her brother's men come to Earth to capture her and the X-Men battle the Shi'ar on board their ship. After the other Shi'ar are defeated Lilandra leaves on their ship and the X-Men return to Earth on her's. The ship's reactor has a leak, and Jean is able to stop it with here telekinesis but her actions draw the notice of the Phoenix. * 2005 - Beast uses the Shi'ar technology to develop holobands, the holographic danger room and an improved cloak for the Blackbird. * 2005 - Xavier uses Cerebro to find mutants from all over the world to help expand mutant activism. He recruits Banshee, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Forge, Thunderbird, Storm and Colossus in this period. * 2006 - Sentinel attacks begin. They are initially sent after the Acolytes but Magneto and his followers defeat them. Though when Master Mold takes over the attacks become random with targets including Sebastian Shaw and Wolverine. * 2006 - Wolverine, who is AWOL from Alpha Flight tracks down Xavier's Institute and offers the X-Men his help in dealing with the Sentinel problem. * 2006 - The Acolytes retreat to their back up base on an old Roxxon oil rig and try to recruit Namor into their group. He refuses but before he can leave the X-Men arrive and the Sentinels attack the group in force. In the battle Namor helps both sides but when the X-Men and some of the Acolytes are captured after Jean Grey loses controls of her powers and tears down the rig. He does not join the pursuit deciding this is a surface matter. * 2006 - The second team of X-Men are activated and they and the remaining Acolytes are able to track down the source of the Sentinels and launch a rescue operation to rescue the captured mutants. They are successful but not without casualties, the designer of the Sentinels, Bolivar Trask as well as X-Man Thunderbird die in the fighting, though the Master Mold is believed destroyed. * 2006 - Following the fight the Acolytes split. Magneto controlling the main group, Mystique forming her own group called the Brotherhood. Mastermind goes his own way. * Scott takes Jean to Muir Island to help her get control of her powers. * 2006 - Wolverine opts to stay and work with Xavier and his X-Men. * 2007 - Alpha Flight tries to retrieve Wolverine, but they are fought off by the X-Men. * 2007 - Jean and Scott return to the X-Men. * 2007 - Magneto surrenders to the US Government on Xavier's urging, putting his children Wanda and Pietro at the Institute. He uses the trial as a soap box but is shot by a non-metal bullet by one of the Purifiers while leaving court. Mystique uses this chance to free him, but he she is attacked by Sauron and Magneto is taken. Mystique goes to the X-Men for help, Charles is able to track Magneto to the Savage Land where the X-Men and Mystique encounter Mr. Sinister. They are able to free Magneto as well as Alex Summers and Lorna Dane. * 2007 - Magneto takes back Wanda and Pietro and goes his own way, his other daughter, Lorna, remains with the X-Men. * 2007 - Charles and the original class of X-Men attend the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm, and battle the supervillains sent by Doctor Doom along side other heroes like the members of Heroes for Hire and the Avengers. * 2008 - Remy LeBeau seeks out the X-Men and joins their team. * 2008 - Juggernaut and Black Tom attack the Institute, doing damage to the school before they are defeated. Despite this Xavier begins recruiting more students, picking younger mutants this time with a solid team of X-Men to train and protect them. * 2008 - Colossus and Wolverine go to recruit Kitty Pryde and Dazzler, but they encounter Emma Frost who is able to incapacitate them. Kitty escapes however and calls the X-Men on Wolverine's communicator. The X-Men rescue their comrades as well as Dazzler. After the fight Remy comes clean to the Professor that the attack by the Juggernaut was a distraction to let him put a device on Cerebro to let the Hellfire Club see the same things Xavier does. He leaves the X-Men. Beast and Forge are able to alter the device to give the Hellfire Club false information. * 2008 - Tabitha Smith, Jeb Guthrie, Douglas Ramsey and Xi'an Coy Manh are recruited. * 2009 - Jean takes a break from her duties to the X-Men. During that time, Mastermind now working for the Hellfire Club uses his powers to play with her mind, provoking an awakening of the Phoenix. Tessa warns the X-Men but the Phoenix forces the Blackbird to crash land, and then she escapes into space despite the efforts of SHIELD and Avengers to stop her. Efforts that cost them a Helicarrier and nearly costs Hank Pym his life. * 2009 - In space Jean as the phoenix destroys a star and with it three billion sentients. This alerts the Shi'ar and other space powers and they begin hunting the Phoenix. * 2009 - The Phoenix returns to Earth, called by Xavier. The X-Men are joined by Magneto, Wanda and Pietro and are captured by the Avengers and SWORD when they try to meet Jean, and are taken to an old Kree base on the moon Captain Marvel told them about. The teams battle until the Phoenix arrives and the Avengers use the weapon they developed to stop the Phoenix. It weakens her but the conflict between the teams carries on until the Shi'ar arrives. The Shi'ar unable to get the X-Men to turn over Jean and when the royal guard tries to take her Scott attacks and a three way battle occurs. It finally stops when Scott is injured and Jean as the Phoenix goes mad, under Charles' orders the X-Men reluctantly attack Jean and help the Avengers in destroying the Phoenix and with it Jean Grey. * 2009 - Scott recovers from his wounds and leaves the X-Men. Storm takes his place as the team's field leader. * 2009 - Jean Grey wakes up as the 19 year old version of herself in New York. SHIELD finds her before she finds the X-Men and she is taken to the Cube for study fearing a second Phoenix attack. * 2009 - Dazzler completes her training and joins the X-Men. * 2009 - Sunfire returns home to Japan to carry on the X-Men legacy there. * 2010 - Rogue and Multiple Man joins the X-Men. * 2010 - Renovations and repairs to the school are completed and a new round of recruitment begins along with more formal classes. * 2010 - Alex Summers, Lorna Dane and Douglas Ramsey are captured by the Magistrates and taken to Genosha along with other mutants like Pietro Lensherr. * 2010 - Wolverine leads an attack on the island to rescue their captured teammates. They are able to free them with help from the Acolytes. In the fighting Lorna is killed as is Douglas Ramsey. Alex, angry over the death of Lorna kills the Head Magistrate and remains to help the Acolytes to take over the island. * 2010 - The X-Men encounter the Morlocks, mutants with extreme mutations, after they capture Angel as a potential mate for their leader Callisto. The X-Men find the Morlocks and Storm defeats their leader becoming the new leader long enough to forge an alliance with them, and return power to Callisto with the understanding the X-Men would be watching. * 2011 - Alex rejoins the team. * 2011 - Remy finds out about Jean being held by SHIELD and breaks into the Cube with the help of Scott Summers and they free her before returning to the school. Remy is invited into the X-Men and Scott returns to help train the team and be with Jean. Though their now differing ages causes problems with their relationship. * 2011 - The Hellfire Club begins it's own mutant program in Salem at the prestigious Massachusetts Academy. * 2012 - Tabitha Smith (Boom Boom) and Xi'an Coy Manh (Karma) graduate and become X-Men. Jeb Guthrie also graduates but elects to carry on a normal life. * 2012 - Lilandra warns Xavier of the potential of the Brood being active in the Sol System. Xavier is able to detect them on the SWORD's space station but is unable to reach anyone who will take his warning seriously. They use their Shi'ar craft to reach the station and defeat the Brood with the help of Ms Marvel and SWORD director and fellow mutant Abigail Brand. Following the battle Lockheed joins the team as Kitty Pryde's "pet". * 2012 - Larry Trask and a restored Master Mold unleashes the MK II sentinels on Mutantkind. The X-Men track them down but find they're not alone as the Hellfire Club's own team of young heroes, the Hellions led by Emma Frost have done the same. The two teams put aside their differences and destroy Master Mold. * 2013 - The Merge. The X-Men take part in the battle with the forces of chaos, with Scott taking the position of field leader back when Storm is injured. In the end the X-Men play a critical role in stopping the chaos forces by resurrecting the Phoenix, though Jean's Phoenix potential is exhausted in the process. * 2013 - The Morlocks as well as other mutants set up their own neighbourhood in the wake of the Merge called Mutant Town. Though a couple of months after the town is founded there are riots. Jean Grey leads some of the students to stop the riot. They are successful and Jean leaves the X-Men to become the leader of the student team. Boom Boom also leaves to go keep an eye on Mutant Town as does Angel. Dazzler goes on a world tour to try and help bolster support for mutant rights. * 2013 - Multiple Man and Banshee both join Freedom Force as the first mutant members. * 2014 - Xavier steps down from active involvement in the X-Men to focus on the school and mysterious other duties. Scott is the full leader of the team and Storm serves as his XO. * 2014 - Xavier meets privately with the US Government and admits that he is a mutant and that the X-Men are based out of his school. However he does receive assurances that the government will not interfere directly with his school or the X-Men so long as they keep the mutant situation under control while the country deals with the existence of a whole other world. Category:X-Men Category:Xavier's Institute Category:Salem Category:Earth-24800 Team Category:Unsanctioned Team